


random fic

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	random fic

Alex unlocked the front door, freezing when something odd caught her attention.  
It was quiet.  
Way too quiet.  
Normally, when left home, Alex would come home to find Tobin sitting on the couch and watching the latest soccer recordings, yelling or cheering at the TV.  
The forward dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and went exploring towards her and Tobin's room, carefully pushing the door open.  
"Tobin?" the forward called out.  
The midfielder was sitting on the bed, staring into empty space. Her phone was in one hand, and she was silent.  
"Tobin? Are you okay?" Alex asked softly.  
Tobin kept staring. Alex cautiously walked to the older woman. When Alex was about a foot from the bed, Tobin spoke.  
"She's dead." Tobin said, almost questioning herself.  
Alex raised an eyebrow.  
"Who?" Alex asked, fearing it was a family member or teammate.  
"Ashley." Tobin replied.  
Alex felt winded.   
Ashley was Tobin's best childhood friend, someone they always stayed with when they went to the east coast. Every home video the Heaths had filmed had Ashley in it somewhere, and wherever she was found, Tobin could be seen right beside her.  
"Tobin, I'm so sorry." Alex apologized.  
Tobin was silent.  
"How?" Alex asked.  
"She was hit by car when she was on one of her her usual morning runs. The driver never even stopped to see if she was okay." Tobin shared.  
Alex felt her breath catch in her throat.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry."  
Tobin nodded.  
"The service is next Saturday. They asked me to speak." Tobin added.  
Alex nodded.  
"I'll go with you."   
Tobin nodded again and Alex squeezed her hand.  
"It'll be okay." Alex assured her girlfriend.  
\---  
The week passed slowly but surely, and Saturday morning came with Alex sitting on Tobin's childhood bed while the midfielder dressed.  
Alex was already in a tight black dress, and Tobin had on a looser dress of the same color.  
"Tobin you haven't cried yet." Alex said suddenly.  
Tobin shrugged.  
"So?" she asked.  
"It's okay to be sad, Tobin." Alex replied.  
"I know." Tobin said sadly.  
Alex left it at that. She knew Tobin wasn't one to show her emotions on her sleeve.   
The two grabbed their purses and phones, heading to the car to drive to the funeral.  
The rest of the Heath family was on a small family trip to Europe (it was only Mr. and Mrs. Heath and Jeff), so Tobin and Alex has the house to themselves.   
After a thirty minute drive and hourlong service, Tobin stepped to the podium to speak.  
"Hi, everyone." Tobin greeted.  
"I'm Tobin Heath."  
Silence.  
"I was Ashley's best friend growing up, and we spent every waking minute together. Heck, my family videos have her in them, and she wasn't even a family member!"   
A few chuckles.  
"The point is, I knew Ashley extremely well. She was like a sister to me. And when I found out about her death, I was speechless. I couldn't figure out why someone so innocent and sweet and kind would be taken so early. But then I figured it out."  
A pause.  
"God didn't want her to be corrupted."  
A few people looked around, confused.  
"Ashley was the purest person I knew. She always told the truth and wouldn't hurt a fly. I know because she caught every fly in any house and would let it free outside."  
A few more laughs.  
"And God needed her up there so she wouldn't be harmed here."   
Tobin froze.  
"That was a bad way to phrase it. I'm sorry, but this whole thing has be whacked out."  
Alex smiled softly.  
"The bottom line is, she didn't deserve to be taken from us. She didn't deserve it at all. But they do always say the good die young." Tobin reasoned.  
Some hums in agreement.  
Tobin took in a deep breath.  
"That is all." she stated.  
A few claps and Alex took her fiancee's hand and they stayed a bit longer after the service, driving home silently.  
"I'm gonna pick up some dinner." Alex notified Tobin.  
The midfielder nodded, in a daze.  
Alex left.  
\---  
When Alex got home, she heard loud gasps coming from the bedroom. Alex set the food down and slowly walked to their bedroom, her heart breaking when she identified the gasps and breaths of air through loud sobs.  
Tobin was sitting on the edge of the bed, head hung, holding Ashley's World Cup replica jersey of Tobin, sobbing loudly as her body shook.   
Alex quietly sat beside her fiancée and held Tobin tightly to her body, rubbing the older girl's back as she cried.   
"Shh, baby, it's okay." Alex soothed.  
But the forward knew it wasn't. This was only the beginning of Tobin's mental recovery.


End file.
